


Uneasy

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [89]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Underage Smoking, Visitation Day, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yancy’s never liked the idea of parole, and now that he’s on the other side, he finds it makes him uneasy.
Series: Masks and Maladies [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Uneasy

~::~ 3 Years Ago ~::~

Yancy was out on the back patio of the Manor, taking a breath of “fresh” air, smoke trailing from the cigarette in his mouth, leaning over the old stone railing. Cigarettes from several people’s nicotine addictions through the decades clung in dips and crevices in the stone where they couldn’t be adequately cleaned.

He heard the door open and watched one of the house’s other residents walk out. He’d gotten out of his suit and into a pair of slacks and a red shirt.

“Hey Yanc, the Old Man controlling himself today?” the young man asked. In a couple months, he would start becoming infamous as a madman in a park screaming about squirrels. Today, however, he still worked for Dark.

“Nah,” Yancy turned and leaned his back and elbows against the railing. “He just finished up, think he went ta his office.”

The young man seemed to be uncomfortable.

“Hey, Kay, did somethin’ happened?” Yancy fully took the cigarette out of his mouth.

“No, I just wanted,” Kay sighed and closed the door behind him, waking over to stand next to Yancy. “Can you keep a secret?”

Yancy took another long drag, “Yeah, what happened?”

For a bit Kay was just standing there, “I think . . . I made a mistake.”

“Which one?” Yancy asked.

“Asshole,” Kay spat back at him.

“Hey, I’m listening,” Yancy reassured, holding his hands up placatingly. “Just tell me what’s on youse’s mind.”

Kay looked uneasy, looking out into the yard and the bordering forest. “I . . . I shouldn’t have joined the network. It was a terrible idea.”

Whatever Yancy had been expecting from _Kay_ , it hadn’t been that. Kay and Illinois had always looked up to Dark. They were his little shadows, and even before they began working with him everyone always assumed they would one day.

“Did somethin’ happen?” Yancy asked, concerned.”

“No, I just . . . it was such a bad idea, but I don’t know how to tell him I want out,” Kay frowned. “He probably won’t even let me.”

“Have youse tried talkin’ ta him?” Yancy asked.

Kay let out an uncomfortable giggle, “Tell a _mob boss_ I want out? You must be as crazy as Dad. I just need something else, something that has me completely away from the network.”

“Ain’t youse already at a desk?” Yancy reminded.

He looked even more lost, “I should have just minded my own business, and now I have to think of something.”

“Well what _do_ youse want ta do?” Yancy asked, taking another couple seconds to clear his mind with nicotine. “Maybe if youse had a plan he’d listen.”

“I don’t know, all these good things have happened to me,” Kay sighed, “and I feel like I should do something about it.”

“Youse sound like one ‘a those heroes that the Ol’ Man goes on ‘bout,” Yancy warned.

 _“Shhhh,”_ Kay slapped his hand over his mouth. “Come on, if the Old Man hears you, he’s gonna kill me.”

“Fine, fine,” Yancy pushed Kay away. Then his voice became more of a whisper. “But really, if youse not working fer the network, youse wit’ the heroes. Youse know how the Ol’ Man.”

“I don’t,” Kay started to get frustrated. “I don’t want to work against him, I just want out.”

“Sides, what would youse even call youself?” Yancy joked. “They all have weird names.”

“King of the Squirrels,” Kay smiled.

Yancy laughed at that, almost losing his cigarette.

“It’s not that bad,” King defended.

“It’s youse, don’t worry,” Yancy laughed. “But what would youse e’en do? Throw squirrels at people?”

“No,” Kay balked, then smiled. “I’d order the squirrels to attack people.”

Yancy laughed even harder at that, but agreed to keep Kay’s little secret until Kay could tell Dark himself.

It was a secret that Yancy wouldn’t have to worry about because in a couple months he would wind up in Happy Trails, and Kay would go missing.  
  


~::~ Present Day ~::~

Yancy hated parole, he never felt like he knew what he was doing. At least with the Warden he knew what to expect, but here it was hard. Dozens of new names, new places to be.

It was starting to get late in the base, and Yancy was supposed to find one of the robot guys . . . was it Ben? No! It was Bing!

He had to find Bing, but had no idea what room was his they all look the same.

One of the only rooms he’d managed to memorized was Kay’s . . . Or King’s. Yancy still couldn’t believe he’d gone with that nickname.

Yancy wondered if he should knock, but just decided to walk in after three quick taps to the door.

Unfortunately when Yancy knocked, King had been asleep. He had been curled up on the futon couch in his room and when Yancy knocked he’d been startled out of sleep. He’d been running around like a madman the last couple of days. His desk light was the only light on.

“Huh?” King picked his head up a bit.

“Oh, didn’t knows youse was sleepin’, sorry,” Yancy started to back out of the room.

“No, no,” King sat up, reaching for his glasses. “What’s up?”

“I’s forgot where that one orange robot stays, Bing, right?” Yancy asked.

“Yeah,” King yawned, getting up. “His room’s down the hall.”

Yancy looked around the room, he’d never been in King’s room for long enough to take a look. He had counselors and his parole office down his neck to make sure he wasn’t going to just walk back into the network and feed into his anger problems that he tried to pretend he had more under control than he actually did.

Close to the door there was a large rat cage, much larger than any other rat cage normally was. It was almost as tall as Yancy was.

“Pretzel?” Yancy gasped at the dark brown-grey rodent that was eating out of a dark red food dish.

“Graham,” King corrected. “Jokes on the Old Man, I got my pets after all, to spite that cat he got.”

“How’s that cat been?” Yancy asked, walking over to the cage.

“Still alive, last I heard,” King huffed out. “Least I got my rat.”

“An’ e’ery squirrel in the city,” Yancy smiled.

King shrugged, “I’m a rodent-type guy, they have cute little teeth.”

Another rat poked its head out and went over to the feeding dish.

“He’s got a friend huh?” Yancy smiled as another rat poked his head out to investigate the noise.

“Pretzel Jr. and there’s another but he’s a bit more of a recluse, his name’s Popcorn cause he jumps like a maniac,” King introduced.

“Did youse takes these off ‘a the streets?” Yancy smiled as he watched the light brown rats.

“Figured I should pay it forward,” King reached in and grabbed one of the two visible rats out, “take a couple of boys off the streets. Right Graham? You and your friends don’t have to fight for garbage anymore, huh?”

Yancy smiled, “Anyways, youse know where that Bing guy is?”

“Oh yeah,” King put Graham back into the cage and closed it. “Come on.”

Then King and Yancy headed down the hallways to find Bing.


End file.
